The Quest to Find his Heart
by ely017
Summary: Ulquiorra thought he died. No… He was sure he turned into ashes. There he laid on his bed, the first person he thought of was: "woman". But… why is Grimmjow alive?, or even Szayel?, why is another Shinigami in the arrancar's side. And… who is this master everybody is talking about?, what is this mission they want want me to do?, find my heart? IMPOSSIBLE.
1. Chapter 1

**Waking up**

_Looking at her, I said: "And here I was finally starting to take an interest in all of you. Do I frighten you? Girl"._

_"No, you don't", she told me_

_"I see", I responded._

_'What is it? If I tear open your chest, will I see it inside? If I shatter your skull will I see it in there? You damn humans speak so easily of it. Almost as if-'_

_I was looking at her when that came in a flashback. In my mind I said to myself: 'I see. Yes this thing in my hand is the heart?'._

_It's the end… Or that's what I thought._

_I open my eyes and I think of her: Orihime._

"Woman", said Ulquiorra as he opens his eyes.

"Yo! Why do you call me woman. Did you get blind while turning to ashes?", said Grimmjow with a disgusted face. "…", Ulquiorra looks to the side and sees Szayel looking at him._ First, I see Grimmjow and now I see Szayel. I would kill them in an instant if it wasn't for Aizen-sama's will. Bunch of weak trash_ Ulquiorra thought to himself. He moved around his head and found himself laid on his bed naked. When he was about to move when he heard a familiar female voice.

"So, you decided to wake up". Said a green haired arrancar with a small box. She was walking towards Ulquiorra alongside the espada Tierr Haribel.

"Good morning Nel-san!", said Szayel. "Did you find what I asked for". Nel nodded and gave Szayel a box. "Thank you very much", said Szayel. Neillel ignores him as she approached Ulquiorra. "How are you feeling Ulquiorra". Nel asked Ulquiorra with a concerned look.

"I'm fine". He felt a slight pain in his chest but said nothing about it. "More important. Where am I and who are you?".

"I am Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck. It's seems you tend to forget people easily". She said a little offended.

_I remember_, Ulquiorra thought to himself. _She is the one that got her ass kicked by that trash Nnoitra_. "Where's Aizen-sama?".

"He got' his ass kick'd by the Shinigami", another voice from behind Tierr. It was Ichimaru Gin with the same expression he always had. Snake-like eyes and a huge grin.

"Didn't you die Shinigami?", asked Tierr with a shocked expression. Gin with a smile said: "No I didn'. I was never by Aizen-sama's side. It was a modified soul who had the same abilities as me". Ichimaru chuckled. "And he didn't suspect a thing. That idiot thinks he killed me".

Ulquiorra tries to get up but he can't. "Don't strugle Ulquiorra-san", said Nel, "It wasn't easy putting you back in one piece. You should rest a bit more". Ulquiorra nodded as he went back to sleep.

_I had the same dream. No… I remembered my last memories with her… Why do I keep thinking about that woman, Orihime? _

_I slowly open my eyes and-_

"So, Sleeping Beauty finally wok-", said the arrancar almost laughing. Ulquiorra quickly gets up his feet and put his right hand around Szayel's neck. "Is Ulquiorra", he said with an expressionless face.

"Ok, I'm sorry. P-please, put me down", said Szayel almost chocking. Ulquiorra put him down and Szayel started gasping for air. "Gosh, that bastard! He doesn't have a sense of humor. If it wasn't for the master's will I would have killed him by now", Szayel muttered to himself.

"Did you say something?", asked a curious Ulquiorra after hearing clearly what Szayel said. "N-Nothing Ulquiorra -san. It's just that you are really powerful and your f-face l-looks as good as ever. Only emptiness", replied Szayel. "I thought so", said Ulquiorra looking at Szayel with murderous intents.

"Anyway", said Szayel, "the master wants to see you right away so you better put on some clothes".

"Master?", asked Ulquiorra, "I thought Aizen-sama was def-".

"Yes", interrupted Szayel, "Indeed Aizen-sama was defeated. But we now owe our lives to the one who resurected us". Ulquiorra looked at the floor with little interest._ I owe my life to Aizen-sama, nobody else_, Ulquiorra thought to himself. Szayel noticing Ulquiorra's lack of interest continued. "His name is-".

"Szayel, Ulquiorra", interupted Tierr, "Mayuri-san calls for us".

"Mayuri-san?", asked Ulquiorra. "He is-"

"A Shinigami", interrupted Tierr. "To be exact, he is the Captain of the 12th Division in the Gotei 13 and the President of the Shinigami Research Institute". Ulquiorra was about to say something when Tierr interrupted. "And you can't rebel against him Ulquiorra. He works for our master and we owe our lives to him. If it wasn't for him, we would all be dead".

"I still don't understand", said Ulquiorra.

"You will understand soon", said Tierr and handed Ulquiorra arrancar clothing like the one he used to wear. "but first put on some clothes". Ulquiorra nodded as he put on his clothes.

Afterwards, he followed Tierr out of his bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the late update. Here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

The Quest

Ulquiora followed Tierr out of his bedroom and they walked towards a narrow path that led to an office. "Where exactly are we Haribel?" Ulquiora asked as he was contemplating the narrow path. He thought that when he got out of the room he would find himself back in Hueco Mundo but he didn't get that feeling he normally got over there. Which was anger for no reason in particular. Instead of that, he felt something in his hollow hole ache. 'Damn you woman. Why do you keep doing this to m-'. "Relax Ulquiora. We are still in Hueco Mundo. We are in the underground part of the castle". Said Haribel interrupting Ulquiora's line of thought. 'I see' "Is this part of Szayel's laboratory".

"No it is not". Responded Haribel. "We are finally here at the lab. Mayuri-sama wishes to speak to you. I will take my leave now". At that moment, Tierr Haribel directed herself to the stairs that they came from.

'Whatever**.** I should later go to eat some Menos Grande. I feel hungry'. Ulquiora went to the door of the office and opened it. At that moment he saw Grimmjow, Ichimaru Gin, Neilel and Kurotsuchi Mayuri all seated in chairs forming a circle. "Please sit Ulquiora-san". Gin directed at Ulquiora. "I will sit if I desire. At this moment I have no desire to do so". Expressed Ulquiora with a stoic face.

"Aw come on Ulqui-kun". Said Grimmjow. "You have to rel-" At that moment, Ulquiorra ran towards Grimmjow, took him by the neck and pressed him hard against the wall. "Do not ever call me like that. Weak trash should know their places". Answered an expressionless but evidently angry Ulquiora.

"Easy there boy". Interrupted the Captain of the 12th division of the Gotei 13, Mayuri Kurotsuschi. "I don't want my precious subjects dead". At that moment, Mayuri rose from his chair, got near Ulquiora and injected him a chip on his wrist. Then, he pressed a button that sent an electric shock that made Ulquiora drop Grimmjow on the ground.

"What did you inject me with?"

"Something that will make you behave, Ulquiora".

"Nobody can control me. I only follow Aizen-sama's will. Since he is not here anymore, I can do whatever pleases me. The first this is eating weak trash like him".

"Actually you can't do whatever pleases you Ulquiora-san". Ichimaru Gin informed Ulquiora with a serious face. "Why not?", asked Ulquiora feeling a little irritated. 'What is this feeling?'

"You can't because I am your master", answered Mayuri. "And you own me because I saved your life. But don't worry. You will get a mission where a glimpse of freedom will be granted to you".

"So…", Grimmjow interrupted. "When are you going to give us the mission?"

"Patience Grimmjow" answered Mayuri. "I will be giving you the details right now. This is more a quest than a mission. Ichimaru Gin will be escorting you to Karakura town so all of you can complete the quest".

"Excuse me Mayuri-sama." interrupted Neilel "What kind of quest are we supposed to do?"

"I will now get to that part. As all of you know, I recently started researching Arrancars. It has come to my interest the fact that you don't have hearts. This, will become the quest to find your hearts".

'Troublesome' "Arrancars do not need hearts Shinigami." interrupted Ulquiorra.

"As for Ulquiorra," said Mayuri ignoring Ulquiorra's comment. "his quest will be slightly different compared to Grimmjow and Neilel".

"Why is it different?" asked Neilel.

"Because, while I was giving Ulquiorra a second chance of living I decided as part of an experiment to implant a heart on his system. I trust you have been feeling a bit weird ever since you woke up Ulquiorra".

Ulquiorra remained with an emotionless expression. "…" 'It is impossible to do that. The probability of me dying again is really high' At that moment a flashback came to his mind.

"-I'm coming in". said Ulquiorra as he entered Orihime's room in Hueco Mundo. She was staring at the moon of Hueco Mundo "Seems like you've somehow become aware" he added as he approached her. "That idiot Noitora strayed from the rest of the group. Despite the fact that he was explicitly ordered to wait in his own domain…"

"Sado-kun isn't dead". interrupted Orihime. "He isn't dead"

"Enter" said Ulquiorra and an Arrancar entered with Orihime's food. "Here's your meal. Eat"

"… I don't need it"

'Why do I keep thinking about that woman?'

"Ulquiorra… Earth to Ulquiorra." Gin said and Ulquiorra snaps back to reality.

"What is it trash?" said feeling irritated.

"Have you forgotten? Mayuri-sama is talking to us about the quest".

"…"

"As I was saying…" interrupted Mayuri "Ulquiorra has a heart, but it is not functional. The only way for it to function is that you find it by falling in love".

"Why falling in love?" asked Ulquiorra.

"Because it is the greatest sentiment to ever exist. By doing some research, I found that love is the only sentiment that is able to boost everything inside your body, thus your heart will start to function and you will not die. As for Neilel and Grimmjow, they do not have hearts. Their quest will be to create a heart by using the same method".

"I think this idea is stupid Mayuri-sama" interrupted Grimmjow "It's imposible for hollows to create hearts. Ulquiorra I understand because you put a heart on his chest but us, the other Arrancars, we simply don't have one and a heart cannot be created".

"Let me get one thing clear Grimmjow." said Mayuri "I am the scientist and I do the research. If you want to suffer the same fate Noitora did you are welcome to stay here in Hueco Mundo and become a lab experiment. You decide Grimmjow. The same applies for Neilel and Ulquiorra. What do you say?"

"I will gladly go to Karakura town and complete my quest, Mayuri-sama." responded Neilel.

"Grimmjow?"

"I also accept. Since I don' want the same fate as that trash."

"Ulquiorra?"

'I will get to see the woman and be able to sort out this uneasiness I feel' "I accept"

-"

I hope you liked it. Please review and suggestions are accepted.


End file.
